Any Way You Want It
by JohnyNtheRainbows64
Summary: GinnyxHarry HarryxGinnyxHermione LEMON. Harry's a real man! Can he make all the ladies happy? YES!
1. Any Way You Want It

Ginny and Dean sat together in the common's room. It was 2 in the morning and they were quit alone. The fire burned away the night's chill as Dean sat next to Ginny on the sofa. Ginny, who had her head rested against Dean's shoulder, began to fall into the sweet embrace of sleep. Yet, there was another embrace fast approaching that she was not prepared for. Dean reached his arm around her shoulder and cupped her breasts. Ginny, who snapped back to reality, moaned slightly as Dean began messaging her breast.

"Hmmm, Dean. That feels nice," she said as she placed a hand on Dean's crotch. She began rubbing slowly then gradually picked up speed. Dean quickly pulled Ginny on top of her and started unbuttoning her blouse. When the blouse was off, Ginny grabbed Dean's shoulders and rubbed her breasts against his chest. "Hmmm. You like that baby? You want more?" she said as she started to unclasp her bra. She held it to her firm breasts, teasing Dean who was running his hands over her soft body.

"Take it off bitch! I wanna see those tits," he said as he grabbed Ginny's hands and attempted to pry them away from her chest. The forceful action startled Ginny momentary, but she quickly dismissed it as Dean's hormones taking over.

"Easy baby. I'll let you see them," she said as she let her bra drop. She then leaned forward and kissed Dean up and down his neck while rubbing her bare breasts against him. Dean, who had enough of Ginny's foreplay, lifted her off him, roughly slammed her on the sofa and began tearing off her pants. "Slow it down a little baby," Dean wasn't paying attention as he pulled off her pants and brought his noise to her pussy, smelling her fragrance through her panties. "Dean, I'm serious. Stop!" She quickly got up and grabbed her clothes.

"The fuck? I thought you liked it rough?" asked Dean as Ginny pulled her pants back on.

"Being aggressive and being controlled are two different things! You know I'll rock your cock as long and as hard as you want, but the minute you start forcing yourself on me, that's where I draw the line. If I say no, or slow down, then I fucking mean what I say!" she said as she finished buttoning her blouse. She then walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory leaving Dean in the dark.

A few weeks after Ginny and Dean's break-up, Ginny was walking down the corridors. It was a Friday afternoon and everyone was in high spirits. Yet, Ginny could not join in the excitement as she felt alone. "Cum shot!" she shouted when she reached the Fat Lady.

"It shall be done!" she said as she swung open to reveal the entrance to Gryffendor Tower. As Ginny crawled inside, she noticed Harry sitting in the corner rocking out on his guitar. His long black hair hung over his eyes as he bent low over the instrument. His long fingers rapidly hit the strings as he held the guitar with his strong arms. He had Just finished Professor Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, and he was ready for an afternoon of pure, unadulterated, rockin!

"Wow Harry that's so cool! Can you play "Workin Man" by Rush?" asked a first year as he, along with his friends gathered around Harry. Harry tossed his hair out of his eyes as he spoke.

"Well lil Hank, I'll be more than happy to play anything you kids want, but right now, I need to get up and stretch these legs." Ginny, who watched Harry from a distance, noticed just how much in shape he was. His white shirt stretched against his toned chest and rock hard abs. His arms, which looked firm from his tight muscles, also didn't look over developed. This gave Ginny the impression that while Harry worked out and took great care of himself, he wasn't obsessed with his body to the point of becoming an extreme body-builder. He stood an even 6 feet as his long legs looked strong yet flexible. He put on his red jacket and started walking towards the entrance. On his way, he saw Ginny who was still looking at him. "Hey Ginny. What's going on?" he said. His voice was deep and held confidence. Yet, he didn't give the impression of being smug.

"Not much. Just finished my last class and figured I'd chill."

"Why don't you chill with me? I'm headed down to the Lake. I thought I might stop by Hagrid's and see what he's up to after that," he said, again with his deep, confident voice. The idea of company was pleasing to Ginny since she didn't feel much like mopping around the tower alone all afternoon.

"Sure. That'll be cool," she said. They started to leave when a terrible noise was heard from where Harry put his guitar. Turning around, Harry saw one of the first years strumming on it violently with no sense of what he was doing. Harry looked at him for a moment, which caused the first year to stop.

"S.. Sorry Harry. I just wanted to play that's all." Harry began to laugh which made the first year more relaxed.

"That's alright lil Hank. You keep practicing that guitar. You and I will have a jam session when I come back."

Harry and Ginny walked along the lake under the afternoon sun. It was a clear day and the air felt good on their faces. Ginny, to her surprise, noticed that she didn't have to walk much faster to keep up with Harry's long strides. Being 5.6, she figured she'd have to walk twice as fast to be of even pace with Harry. Yet, although he walked with purpose, knowing where he was going and what he wanted to do, he never dominated the walk by forcible speeding up. Even though, Ginny noticed, he had the legs to do it. They stopped by the oak tree and sat down by the edge of the lake. The shade of the tree was pleasing as it took away the sun's glaring heat. Ginny, brought her knees to her chest as she sat looking at the lake. Harry, who had his hands on the hard ground and was leaning against the tree, noticed something was bothering her.

"I don't mean to pry into your business, but it seems like something's bothering you. You want to talk about it?" Ginny had heard this question more than once from boys during the past couple of weeks. It was common knowledge that Ginny and Dean were broken up. Yet, nearly all of the boys felt like bringing up the subject by asking, "I heard you broke up with Dean. You ok?" Ginny was fully aware that most of the time their concerns weren't sincere. They were just biding their time to see if they could hook. Other boys, the overly sensitive ones, kept reminding Ginny that, "I'm here for you whenever you want to talk." The last thing Ginny needed was pouring out her emotions to a guy who would only pretend to understand. While in reality, he too would be biding his time in order to fuck her. The only difference was that the sensitive ones could hide their motives better. Yet with Harry it was different. He didn't bring up the fact that she had broken up with Dean, although she was almost positive that he knew, nor did he attempt to soothe her pain away with pretty words. He seemed genuine concerned about her well-being, which was why she decided to open up to him.

"Why do guys always have to be dominant? It's like, you give them an inch and they take a mile." She knew she was being very vague, but to her relief, Harry didn't even try and figure out what she meant.

"I feel like I'm missing some context here Ginny," said Harry as he continued to gaze into the lake. Ginny was surprised that he, for one, didn't try and defend his gender and two, that he wasn't spewing out some bull shit words of wisdom to try and fix her problems. Ginny felt like she could open up further with Harry and see where it would take her.

"I'm gonna be completely honest, and this might be too weird, but I'm talking about during sex. I mean, I'm just gonna come right out and say it, I love rough sex. I like the feeling of when the guy takes control. You know what I mean?"

"No Ginny I don't think I do," Harry laughed softly. Ginny, realizing she'd just asked a stupid question, laughed as well.

"Well, I know you don't know what it's like, but you know what I'm trying to say don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just joking around. You want to be controlled while still being in control. Is that what you're getting at?"

"Exactly!" said Ginny. "But Dean was taking it too far. He wouldn't listen when I told him to slow down or stop. He was being too aggressive even for me. But then again, you got guys that are too sensitive that are all like, oh no! I would never do anything like that to you! I respect you too much. Fuck that! I want it as rough as you can make it. What I don't want is to be with someone who only thinks of themselves. " Harry leaned his head towards Ginny's direction in order to see her.

"Well, I don't know about all of that Ginny. All I know is when it comes to sex, or any part of a relationship for that matter, a man should be strong, yet able to show emotion. He's gotta be able to love his woman and not just treat her like a trophy. To me, sex is when two people express their emotions towards each other physically. That doesn't mean it's all about the guy screwing the girl he's with just to get off. They gotta work together and please each other." Harry noticed he'd been talking for quit a while. Yet, Ginny seemed fully engaged in what he was saying. This was a sign to Harry that he could continue. "And as for all that rough stuff," he said with a small smile, "If a woman want's it rough, then I suppose I could take care of that." Most guys who said something like that came off as arrogant and cocky. Yet, Ginny didn't feel like that's what Harry was going for. It was as though he was simply stating a fact without boasting. "I'll say this much. Anything a woman decides to give me I'll treat it lovingly. A man doesn't deserve or own a woman's body. That's hers to give." Ginny was fully enthralled with Harry's speech. He never once tried to understand or try and make things better. He simply stated how he felt on the matter. He suddenly stood up and offered his hand to her. "How about we go see what Hagrid's up to. I've got some stuff to take care of over their anyway," Ginny smiled her approval as she reached out to grab Harry's hand. His grip was firm yet his skin was soft to the touch. It gave the impression that he wouldn't let her stumble and fall to the ground as he pulled her up on her feet.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door and waited for a reply.

"Hagrid! It's Friday afternoon. Time for our tough-boy contest!" he said as he knocked on the door again. Ginny turned to look at him

"Tough-boy contest?" Harry laughed.

"Just a thing we do each Friday. It's basically just an arm-wrestling match only this time, there's money on the table.

"oy arry! Is that you ah knockin? I'll be ere in ah minute." Hagrid opened the door to let them in. He was wearing a wife beater, combat boots, Levi jeans and a gimp mask, cause he was hard core like that. Ginny, seeing the mask, burst into laughter.

"What the fuck Hagrid!?" Ginny continued to laugh as Hagrid and Harry sat across from each other at the table.

"Ello there Ginny! I didn't see ya what with mah sex-mask on! Oy, this mask gives me courage it does! But I reckon it be blockin the view once I beat ole arry here in a tough boy contest eh?" Hagrid boomed with laughter as he took off the mask. Harry placed a magical stereo, that is to say, a stereo that is powered by magic and not electricity, on the table. He pressed play and "Taking Care of Business" by B.T.O started up.

"Enough talk. It's time to get rough!" He and Hagrid clasped their hands together as the match began. Sweat dripped from Harry's tensed body as the rippling muscles on his arm worked overtime. Hagrid shouted with a mighty roar as he attempted to destroy Harry's body. They were locked dead even for the entirety of the song. Yet, at the very end, Harry slammed Hagrid's hand on the table, which broke it in two.

"OY! DAT A BIT OF ALL RIGHT ARRY!" laughed Hagrid as he reached out and gave him a sack of knutz. "This be a hefty sum! But a man's promise is a man's promise eh arry?"

"Sorry Hagrid. Don't mess with the clay if you can't handle the potter!" They both laughed as Ginny sat on the couch, being thoroughly amused of witnesses the act of, boys simply being boys. "It's getting late. We should probably head back to the castle. Dinner is about to be served, and I'm a hungry man!" Ginny got up from the couch and walked with Harry towards the castle.

"Thanks for keeping me company this afternoon Ginny," said Harry as they walked side by side.

"I really enjoyed it. It helped me get my mind off things." She grabbed Harry's arm and squeezed it tight. The cool air made her shiver slightly since she wasn't wearing a jacket. Noticing her discomfort, along with the squeeze she gave to his arm, Harry put his arm around her and brought her close. With his free hand, he wrapped his warm fingers around hers.

"There, now we're good and warm," he said as they walked close together. Ginny took in his scent, which was, much like the rest of him, strong yet not over powering. When they reached the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny met up with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the usual suspects. Harry and Ron sat together while Ginny and Hermione sat across from them.

"Hermione, did my package come in?" asked Harry. Hermione pulled out a large bottle of a dark golden liquid and handed it to him.

"It's not easy getting this stuff you know. I have to tell my parents I need it for Potions class,"

"Sorry, you're just the only one I know with muggle parents who I can ask to get this stuff from," he said as he twisted off the top and poured himself a glass.

"What is it asked Ginny?" Harry drank the liquid and slammed the glass hard on the table.

"This is a bottle of 15 year old Glen Morangie, or Scotch, as it's commonly called. It's kinda like the muggle version of Fire Whiskey.

"Well hell! Spread that magic around," said Ginny excitedly as she offered him her glass. Harry smiled and poured her some. After a few minutes, the four of them were talking and laughing very loudly.

"Man Harry, I'm feeling totally cool ya know! It's like I can fly! WOO!" shouted Ron. Harry, who in reality actually had more than Ron, was perfectly calm and put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I think you'd better settle down my man. Don't want to cause a scene." Ginny, who was slightly intoxicated herself, was very impressed with how well Harry was handling himself. It wasn't the fact that he could hold is liquor. More importantly, it was that he was able to be in control yet still have a good time with everyone. He laughed along with them while never giving the impression that he was the most important person there simple because he controlled the flow of alcohol.

"Hey Harry! What's that you're drinking. Looks cool! Lemmie try some man," said Hank. He along with his first year friends had gathered around where Harry was sitting. Harry quickly wiped away the tears of laughter he had and composed himself.

"Sorry lil Hank. This here is for us old rockers. I'm not even trying to put ya down now. But trust me. You don't want none of this." Lil Hank walked away with his lil warriors, yet he felt no pain.

Later that night in the common's room, Ginny laid against Harry's shoulder on the couch. They were letting the alcohol run through their system as they relaxed together. Suddenly, Dean appeared and he did not look pleased.

"Potter! The fuck is all this! You stealing my woman!?" Ginny glared at Dean as he referred to her as something that could be stolen, like an object.

"Peace my man. I don't want any trouble now," said Harry. Dean kept provoking Harry as he stood towering above him.

"I should beat your ass right now you scar-headed freak!" The room became quiet as they felt the tension In the air. No matter what problems people had with Harry, it was a low blow to bring up his scar. Harry played it cool as he brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"I think you need to just calm down Dean. I don't want to fight you."

"Fine don't fight! Just sit there and take it like a bitch!" shouted Dean. He threw a hard punch directly at Harry's face. Harry quickly blocked the punch with his left hand and held Dean's fist tight. Dean could not break free from Harry's iron grip. He slowly got to his feet while still holding onto Dean's fist.

"Look Dean. I'm sorry about you and Ginny, but you can't be acting like this. I bare no hatred towards you my man. Just move on and be at peace. No one blames you for being upset right now," he turned to face the crowd. "You all know Dean. He's a good man and…" Dean suddenly swung with his free hand.

"I don't need your fucking pity!" he shouted. Yet Harry was once again to fast for him.

"Dean, now I told you I don't wanna fight, but if you keep this up, I'll do what I gotta do." He starred into Deans face with a dead serious expression. Dean, realizing he was fighting a losing battle, slugged away. The night rolled on as Harry and Ginny continued to set on the couch and talk. Eventually they were left alone with nothing but the fire to keep them company.

"Harry, thanks for not having a cock fight with Dean earlier tonight. Must guys would have done that." Harry brought her close to him and wrapped his arm around her.

"Dean's a good man, just a little broken up right now."

"He was too possessive. Not like you. What you said at the lake was what I really needed to hear. Then again, just the fact that you weren't trying to "solve my problems" was good enough."

"I just let things flow naturally," he said as he glided his hand along her arm. Ginny felt safe in his strong grip. She eased against his firm body as she let him hold her. After about a minute of this, she felt like she wanted more. Turning around she reached up and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry was taken aback at first at Ginny's sudden movement, but kissed her back when she brought her lips to him again. Ginny put her arms around his neck and brought him in for a deeper kiss. Harry, sensing Ginny's increased passion opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue slightly. Ginny eagerly opened her mouth to allow him access. Their tongues swirled around each others as their kiss intensified. Harry brought his hands to her blouse and slowly began to unbutton them. Ginny quickly put her hands on his to stop him. Harry looked into her eyes and awaited her decision as he held his hands in place.

"Not here," she said as she got up from the couch, "If we're going to do this, then we're going all out. And trust me, I can get pretty fucking loud," she said as she headed towards the portrait to exit the tower.

"Where then?" asked Harry as he got up and joined her.

About ten minutes later, they were standing in front of the Room of Requirements. The request of, "give us a place to fuck," ran through their minds as they paced the wall three times. A door then appeared to grant them access. Harry picked Ginny up and carried her into the room, kicking the door closed with his foot as he entered. Inside, was a large bed with a small separate room for a shower in the corner. A dresser, which contained large amounts of sexy lingerie, with a bottle of morning after pills on top, was in another.

"Ginny, you mind if I take a shower real quick? I don't know why, but I feel really dirty right now," he said as he laid her on the bed.

"Don't take too long," she said, "I'll just pick out something to wear in the meantime." While Harry showered, Ginny picked out a matching red bra and panties which complimented her hair. She also found a bottle of super, sexy, deluxe, right-for-fuckin, skin lotion. She lay on the bed rubbing the lotion around her arms and legs. She gleamed in the moon light that shown through the windows. It was a bright full moon that gave them perfect light. Ginny was, as she was told by some of the guys she'd dated, a wet-dream come true, when it came to appearances. Her C-cup breasts were perfectly rounded and perky with youthfulness. Her slender body had curves in all the right places which made guys want to run their hands down her hips and squeeze her tight ass. Her face was also beautiful with a sweet yet sexy smile and rosy cheeks. Ginny saw the door open and Harry walk out of the shower. He had a towel around his waist, yet his entire body was still dripping wet. Ginny saw the water flow off his tight muscles as he swung his hair from his eyes. His toned abs along with rippling pecks made Ginny stare at his perfect body. Harry noticing Ginny for the first time, became aroused just by the sight of her. His penis began to grow hard as she crawled like a cat on all fours towards the edge of the bed towards him. She pulled down his towel to reveal his fully erect penis. It was thick and around 7.5 inches. The head looked swollen as it was pointed directly at Ginny's mouth.

"Hmmm, I'm gonna love sucking you dry Harry," she licked her lips as Harry stood in front of her. She then placed her mouth around his penis and swirled her tongue around the head. Harry moaned softly as she stopped to nibble softly on him. She grazed her teeth over his shaft while going deeper down on him. Eventually, she was able to deep throat him as his penis hit the back of her throat. Harry places his firm hands on her soft shoulders as he continued to moan in pleasure. Ginny then took one hand and began squeezing his large balls. She messaged them gently while continuing to deep throat him. To Ginny's surprise, Harry was able to keep going for about ten minutes, which compared to her other boyfriends, mainly Dean, could only stand around three. Ginny could feel his penis throb in her mouth and heard Harry's warning of, "Ginny, I'm about to cum!" before he blew his load deep inside her mouth. It was a large stream of cum that filled her mouth and dripped down her chin. She swallowed all of it and licked Harry clean. He flinched slightly as his penis was very sensitive, yet bared the pain/pleasure as Ginny cleaned him. Harry put his hands on the bed, leaned forward and breathed slowly as he started to recover.

"Hmmm fuck Harry. You taste so good," she said as she licked her chin clean. Not to Ginny's surprise, Harry was still hard after the blow job.

"That felt amazing," he said as he stood to his full height, "Now let me return the favor," he extended his hand, which Ginny took. He pulled her up to her feet and wrapped his arms around her body. He ran his hands along her legs and hips as he explored every inch of her curves. She quickly unclasped her bra and pressed her breasts against his toned body. He squeezed her firmly in his arms as he gently kissed her collar bone. She leaned her head back and sighed as he ran kisses up her neck until he reached her lips. He kissed her passionately with his tongue while he brought his hands to her ass and squeezed her cheeks tightly. Ginny wrapped a leg around Harry's waist as he bent down to suck on her nipples. Ginny broke away from the kiss in order to catch her breath.

"Harry, I want you to fuck me. Fuck my dripping pussy. I want your thick cock to split me open while I ride it!" she moaned as Harry picked her up by her ass and pressed her up against a wall. She locked her legs around his waist as he buried his face in her firm breasts. She moaned louder as she grabbed his hair tightly. "Fuck me Harry! I want you now!" she said as her lower region began to burn with desire. Her panties were already soaked with her juices as he laid her on the bed and pulled them off. He slowly inserted a finger inside her dripping pussy and began to move in and out.

"Hmmm fuck Harry! More. I want More! She said as she spread her legs. Harry leaned down and started sucking on her clit which made her moan even louder. He inserted another finger as he stretched her lips further apart. A tense build-up of pressure soon over took Ginny as her pussy ached, almost painfully, for Harry's thick cock to fill her up. She wrapped her legs around his head in order to help relieve some of the pressure. Yet, now Harry was licking her pussy rapidly as he collected the juices it was leaking. He stuck his tongue inside and fucked her furiously with his mouth. The tight pressure and fiery ache Ginny felt around her pussy, and lower region in general, was starting to be too much.

"Harry Stop! I need your cock inside me now! I can't take it!" moaned Ginny. Harry started to move his penis towards her, but to his surprise, Ginny stopped him.

"Wait, Oh… fuck! Quick get on the bed!" she said as she jumped off the bed while Harry took her place. "Lay flat down like that! I'm gonna fucking ride that cock of yours!" She said as Harry lay completely still waiting for Ginny. She climbed on the bed and straddled him. She then, without hesitation, slammed her pussy over his hard penis.

"Hmmm Ginny! That's so good," moaned Harry. Ginny was going up and down his shaft furiously as she rubbed her clit at the same time. Harry's cock fully stretched her pussy and gave her a sense of completion as it went deep inside her. She screamed out every time it hit her G-spot. Harry attempted to reach out for her breasts, but Ginny pinned him down with her hands.

"You wanna fucking touch me? Huh? Too bad Harry. You're mine now!" She leaned forward and kissed him, while also moaning deeply. Eventually, Ginny felt her climax approaching as her pussy clamped down around Harry's penis.

"Hmmmm FUCK!" she screamed as her juices covered his penis and dripped all over the bed. Harry was still rock hard after Ginny got off and laid next to him on the bed. She breathed deaply as she grabbed his cum soaked dick in her hands.

"Ginny, we're not done yet. My dick feels like it's about to explode. I need you just as much as you needed me," he said as he rubbed her breasts.

"Do me from behind baby! I'm still on fire for you," she said as she rubbed his penis against her entrance. She then leaned forward across the bed and waited to be fucked. Harry placed his penis near the entrance and entered slowly.

"hmm fuck Harry! I need it now!" she moaned as Harry went in inch by inch.

"This is for not letting me cum with you while you were on top of me," he laughed slightly as he moved his penis in further by another inch. Ginny thrashed on the bed as she needed to be filled badly by him. Her body was once again on edge in anticipation for him. Eventually, he entered her completely and slowly moved in and out. He then places his hands on her ass cheeks and squeezed her soft flesh.

"Slap me… Slap me Harry!" she moaned as Harry increased his speed. He slapped her hard on the ass. The sound of her shouts matched the sound of him making contact with her. The harsh sting he delivered only further added to her aching stimulation. Harry was ramming her to his maximum speed. The tight friction from her pussy was sending him overwhelming sensations. He continued slapping Ginny's ass while she clinched down on him tightly. His balls slapped against her as he went in as deep as he could. He stretched her out to her limits as she clanged to the bed sheets.

"Harry! I'm gonna fucking cum again!" she screamed!

"Me too!," said Harry, Both Harry and Ginny's bodies tightened as they lingered on the edge. Harry went in as deep as possible while Ginny clinched down hard on him. For a few seconds, neither of them moved while they waited for their climax. Then with wall shaking shouts from both of them. They both came. Harry shot his load deep inside har as his penis throbbed. Ginny's soaking pussy dripped all over him as her body went limp. After a while, Harry gently pulled out of her and laid next to her on the bed.

"Thanks for being with me tonight," said Ginny as she melted against his body. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they relaxed under the covers.

"I can see why guys are always fighting over you. That was unbelievable," he said. Ginny turned to see both their wands on the dresser next to them. They placed them their before starting their love making.

"Next time, we should add a little magic in the mix," she said in a seductive tone.

"Any way you want it," said Harry as he laughed. Eventually they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Dirty Waters

Harry sat at the Great Hall eating his breakfast like a man! Ron sat beside him as he blabbered on about something. "I just wish Hermione would notice me ya know? I think she's totally hot and really smart, but she doesn't even notice me ya know?" said Ron as his mouth was full of eggs. Harry slammed down his tall cup of OJ as he patted Ron on the back.

"Stay the course my friend. You'll get her to notice you yet." Ron beamed with newly found confidence as Harry cut his pancakes with his knife… like a man! Just then, Ginny, accompanied by Hermione, sat across from Harry and Ron. "Good morning Ginny," said Harry as he looked at her firmly in the eyes. Ginny blushed as she turned to whisper something in Hermione's ear. Hermione quickly glanced over to Harry before the two girls started giggling.

"Hey Hermione. I was wondering if maybe… ah… well if you weren't busy that…"

"Hey Harry," said Hermione as she smiled at him while Ron continued to try and get his thoughts together.

"Hello Hermione," said Harry. The two girls burst into laughter, which was quickly halted as Professor McGonagall came by their table.

"What's all this noise about?" she said sternly. Harry quickly got up and boldly put his arm around the old woman's shoulder.

"Ah now professor. We're not up to any trouble now. We're just having a good time. I'm not even trying to be a wise guy. I'm just laying it on the line." Her icy figure melted under Harry's strong confidence.

"Well, just keep it down Potter." She left them alone as Harry sat back down to drink from his tall cup.

"Wow Harry. I've never seen a student treat a professor like that before," said Hermione.

"There's nothing to it. All you need is self-confidence," he said as he brought the big cup to his lips. Hermione watched as his mouth swallowed gulps of the orange liquid. Some of it spilled from the cup and dripped down his mouth. Yet, Harry quickly wiped it away with his napkin and laid it down on the table… like a man!

Later that night while in the common's room, Harry was shredding on his electric 1967 Gibson Les Paul guitar through his 1964 Twin Reverb power amp! The warm, mellow sounds of his heavy rock filled the room as he had the amp's settings cranked to the max! He threw his hair back as he started to sing.

"_Jo-Jo was a man who thought he was a woman, but he was another man! All the girls around say he's got it coming, but he gets it while he can! _Alright watch out now! Here I go!" He tore into the guitar solo as everyone cheered with admiration. The song ended as everyone shouted for more of Harry's insane rock!

"Alright, alright. I'd like to take it down a few steps and play something nice and smooth for all the ladies out there." He turned down the amp's distortion while cranking up the reverb to give it a more warm shimmery tone.

"_Think I'll just fall to pieces if I don't find something else to do. The sadness never ceases. I'm still in love with you." _The girls shrieked with pure ecstasy as Harry's deep voice complimented the heavy guitar melody he produced. After a few minutes, the song was over as Harry began switching off the amp and unplug his guitar. The room was filled with sounds of disapproval as they desired him to continue.

"Sorry folks. You know I'd love to rock out all night, but I need to hit the shower and catch some sleep. I got a big exam tomorrow in Charms class." The crowd muttered their understanding as they dissolved. Ginny and Hermione, who had been sitting next to each other the whole time, smiled as they quietly fallowed Harry upstairs to the boys bathroom.

Harry lay in the tub as the water came up to his next. He relaxed his tired muscles and the flicker of the candles hypnotized him by their dancing flames. Just then, the door to the bathroom slowly opened to reveal Ginny and Hermione draped in bathrobes.

"Ladies, I believe you're mistaken. Your bath is across the hall." The girls laughed as they approached the tub. They slid off their robes to reveal their naked bodies. Slowly, they eased into the hot water and half swam half walked toward Harry.

"Ginny told me a lot about you Harry. She told me things I never would have imagined," said Hermione as she ran a hand down Harry's chest and rested it on his fully erect penis.

"Well, you know. I do what I can," said Harry as Ginny added her hand to his balls. Hermione began stroking him while Ginny squeezed his balls gently. Harry moaned slightly as Hermione started sliding her thumb over the tip of his penis.

"Why don't you show me what you can do Harry," said Hermione seductively in Harry's ear. He didn't even hesitate as he held her by the shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her legs around him as she floating over Harry's firm body. He then began to slowly rub his penis against her pussy while gently kissing her neck. Feelings of sensation ran through Hermione's body as she squeezed him closer. Harry slowly entered her tightness and pushed in and out very slowly.

"Hmm fuck Harry! Go faster! I can't take this!" moaned Hermione. Ginny, not wanting to be left out, swam behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his chest. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek while gently rubbing his body. Her firm breasts slid over his back while she began nibbling at his ear.

"Fuck her Harry. I want to see the look on her face when she cums. I want to hear her scream out your name," said Ginny as she moaned into Harry's ear. Harry picked up his speed and began fucking Hermione furiously. The intense friction sent waves of pleasure through both of them as Harry held her body tightly close to his. After a few minutes, Hermione screamed out in delight as she felt her climax approach. Her pussy clamped over Harry's penis as she squeezed him tightly. Harry could feel his climax approach as well as he pushed in as deep as he could go, which caused him to hit Hermione's G-spot. They stayed like that for a few seconds as their bodies tightened in anticipation for their release. Soon, they both screamed out each other's names as Harry shot a thick load of cum into her while Hermione's pussy dripped with her own juices. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder as she cached her breath. Ginny held Harry by the waist and slowly pulled him away from her.

"Harry, I want to give you an underwater blowjob," she said as she licked her lips. Before he could say anything, Ginny dived underwater and held his dick in her hand. The water lifted her body horizontally as she floated in the water. The only thing keeping her from reaching the surface was her holding onto Harry's penis. She swam closer and wrapped her lips around him. She licked up and down his shaft while she grabbed onto his leg for more support. Harry felt the heat from the water mixed with the sensation of Ginny's mouth on him to be amazing. A continuous wave of pleasure ran through his shaft and through his body as Ginny continued to suck him. She then rotated her body so that she was floating on her back. She licked his balls and the base of his penis while she was floating upside down facing upward. Before coming up for air, she jerked him furiously until he shot his load into the water. She sucked on his sensitive tip a few times before finally coming up for air. Harry leaned his head back and moaned as the pleasure was unlike anything he'd experience.

"Looks like you enjoyed that Harry," said Hermione. Harry nodded as the two girls laughed. They swam on either side of Harry and put their arms around him. Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Harry. Are you still in the tub? I'm coming in bro," said Ron as he opened the door. The minute he entered, he took one look at what was going on and his face turned livid.

"Harry! What are you doing with my baby sister!?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Ok seriously Ron you need to calm the fuck down. Just go to bed ok?" said Ginny. Ron then saw Hermione, who was still too busy rubbing her hands over Harry to really notice him.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron blushed as he saw Hermione's perfectly round breasts. She turned and noticed Ron for the first time.

"I think you need to get out of here Ron," she said. Ron was burning with rage. Yet Harry was in complete control of the situation. He stepped out of the tub and walked towards his friend.

"I outta kick your ass for this!" said Ron. He swung wildly and missed as Harry quickly grabbed him and pulled his arm behind his back. He then grabbed him by the neck, completely immobilizing him.

"Ron, I suggest you tread lightly," said Harry as he led him to the door.

"The fuck does that mean?" Harry, without answering shoved him out of the bathroom and locked the door. He then turned back to the ladies, who were now out of the tub and draped again in their bathrobes.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs in the girl's dormitory instead. Don't worry, since you're with us the stairs won't disappear," said Hermione. They lead Harry out of the bathroom and into their beds.

The next morning, Harry woke to see Ginny and Hermione laying besides him.

"Looks like I'll have to take a make-up test," he laughed as he closed his eyes again and returned to the sweet embrace of sleep.

**A/N if anyone is interested, the songs Harry was singing was "Get back" by the Beatles. And "Still in Love with you" by Thin Lizzy. **


	3. Shut You Down

Harry tore down the dirty road which led to Hogsmeade Village. He was driving a turquoise 57 Chevy. It had been a present from Sirius. Harry remembered how it showed up in the school grounds one day with a note on it that read,

"Harry, your dad and I use to roll out in this car every Saturday night! I restored it to its former glory. Go and be a real man!" Love, Seriously BLACK!"

He pulled in-front of the Hog's Head and let the music on the car radio play for a while. Fatts Domino, one of the Seven Kings of Rock and Roll, was blasting through his radio as he sat back and enjoyed the sweet sounds of classic R&B. He then revved the engine a few times in order to show how much of a man he was. A group of students poured out of the bar and flocked towards the shining vehicle of pure, timeless, unadulterated awesomeness.

"Boy Harry, that sure is a cool car," said Ron as he looked at the rims. "You gonna pimp it out with some spinners? Maybe make it a low rider? Or how about chop the top and instal some killer bass speakers!" Harry, got out of the car and patted Ron on the head like he was an adorable little puppy.

"Listen up everyone! I've got money to spend so I'm gonna treat all of you to some real drinks! None of that watered down Fire Whiskey. I'm talking about some Jack Daniels! Straight from our boys from the U.S!" Everyone cheered as they fallowed Harry into the bar. Lynard Skynard's Gimme_ Three Steps_ was blazing from the jukebox as Harry stepped up to the bar and laid his money down. What he didn't realize was that the Hog's head recently got itself a new bartender. Cho Chang, who was wearing a tight shirt which pressed firmly against her massive breasts stood behind the bar and served Harry his drink.

"Hey Cho! I didn't know you worked here," said Harry as he swallowed his drink in one gulp.

"Yeah, I started working here last week," she said as she handed him another shot.

"Well that's damn fine! I wish you luck," he said. Everyone was carrying on and having a good time until the doors were burst wide open causing the cold air to rush in. Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his two new sidekicks, Horace and Jasper, stepped into the bar.

"Which one of you owns that piece of shit car outside," said Draco. Harry stepped up from the bar and starred Draco dead in the eyes.

"By God that's me! Now if you don't like my car, that's fine, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit hear and listen to you talk shit about her!" Cho grabbed his arm.

"Harry no! Don't start a fight or this place might get closed down." Harry, realizing a battle would end badly for Cho if the bar ended up being shut down, sat back in his seat and ordered another round.

"That's right. Listen to your whore! She clearly as the brains of the operation," said Draco. He sat down at the bar as Horace and Jasper stood guarding him. "You sure are a sweet looking whore though," he said, "I wouldn't mind fucking that wet pussy of yours while my boys face fuck you." Horace and Jasper laughed in unison. Cho did not let Draco's rude words affect her as she served him his drink. "Yeah, I bet you need a good fuckin though. I bet ever since Cedric was killed, your pussy is probably drier than a pile of dead leaves!" This pushed Cho over the edge. She thew her drink in Draco's face. "Graa! You BITCH!" He stood up and grabbed Cho by the front of her shirt. Just then, Harry tapped Draco on the shoulders. The minute he turned around, Harry punched him hard in the face. "Graaa! Horace! Jasper! GET EM BOYS!"

"You two just better step down!" said Harry as he got into a fighting stance. Horace swung wildly, but missed as Harry ducked under the blow. Jasper came in front the left for a side-swipe attack, but Harry grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back.

"WOOOOH!" roared Jasper as the pain was too much. Harry threw Jasper forwards causing him to collide into Horace. Just then, Draco regained his composer as he approached Harry.

"Enough! You and me Harry! How do you want it?" he asked. Ron quickly put in his two cents.

"What do you mean? You guys have to have a wizard's duel!" Harry put his hand up to silence Ron.

"Be quiet Ron! Let us adults talk." He then put up his dukes and got into a super fighting stance. "Let's go. Rough and tumble. No holds bar!" he said.

"So be it!" replied Draco as he raised up his fists. He punched Harry hard in the face, yet he did not draw blood. Harry came back hard as his fist caved into the side of Draco's face, yet he was still standing tall. Draco released a low blow as he tried attacking Harry's ribs. It was a mighty barrage of blows, yet Harry stayed the course and continued to toe the line. Harry pulled back his fist and delivered a power punch right towards Draco's noise. His noise broke as blood sprayed everywhere.

"Grraah! My father will hear about this! Come on Horace, Jasper, we're leaving!" They left the bar in shame. Everyone cheered as Cho brought Harry in for a passionate kiss.

It had been a week since the fight with Draco at the Hog's Head. Harry once again pulled up to the bar and walked in. This time however, everyone had a gloomy expression as they sat somberly and drank their drinks.

"Hey, what's the deal?" asked Harry.

"It's Draco," said Cho, "He told his father about the ass-beating you gave him, and now his father is gonna close down the bar!" A loud rumble could be heard from outside. As harry, along with Cho, stepped outside to see what the noise was, they saw Draco driving up in a red, 73 Pontiac Firebird.

"Looks like you're not the only one with a cool car Potter!" said Draco as he shut off the engine and stepped out.

"What's this I hear about your father shutting down the bar?" asked harry.

"That's right! My father is going to bulldoze this shit-hole and make room for a new mini-mall. Cho grabbed onto Harry, hoping that he would wake her from this nightmare of losing the bar. Harry sensed Cho's concern as he squeezed her close to his body once before letting go.

"Alright Draco. Let's you and me lay it down. What will it take for Cho to keep her bar?" Draco thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"You and me will have ourselves a race through the school grounds. The first one who completes three laps around the castle wins."

"Agreed! If I win, Cho keeps her bar, and if you win..."

"I get Cho," said Draco. Harry immediately placed himself between Cho and her potential rapist.

"Think again pretty-boy!" To Harry's surprise, Cho placed a hand on his arm as if to call him off.

"It's OK Harry. I know you'll win," she said.

"That doesn't matter. I'm not going to gamble when its you that's on the line," said Harry. Cho, feeling an overwhelming sense of affection towards Harry, kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I believe in you Harry," she said. Reluctantly, Harry agreed to Draco's terms.

The next day, a crowd of people gathered around the grounds as Harry and Draco prepared for battle.

"Patsy! Get your ass over here! You're riding shot-gun with me!" called Draco. Patsy slithered towards her lover as they started making out. She then got in the passengers side as she waited for Draco. "See you at the finish line loser!" shouted Draco as he got in his Pontiac.

"Harry, I want to ride shot gun with you," said Cho.

"Can't do that pretty girl," said Harry as he was checking the engine, "Draco and I are about to lay it down. I don't want you to get caught in the cross fire."

"But Patsy is riding with Draco," she persisted, "I just want to be with my man during the big race." Harry slammed the hood of the car down.

"Alright Cho. You can ride along. But just play it cool alright?" she smiled as she got into the car, fallowed shortly by Harry. Draco leaned out of his window and shouted at Harry while revving his engine.

"You can't handle what I got Potter!" Just then Hagrid, who was wearing a wife-beater... and nothing else, stepped out of his cabin.

"Hey! Keep it down over there! I'm trying to jack off!" His fully erect penis looked like a battle hardened war hammer that even Thor would pay homage to.

Ginny, who was flagging them, raised her arms in the air signaling them to get ready. Their engined roared with anticipation as the crowed waiting for the show to start. The minute Ginny dropped her hands to her side, both Harry and Draco tore down the grounds leaving smoke in their wake.

They were crusin side by side as Harry's Chevy was workin overtime trying to ride steady with Draco's Firebird. Draco shifted into overdrive as his Firebird gained a burst of speed. Yet Harry stayed true to his school as he drifted on down the line. His tired spun on the wet grass as she drifted sideways. Although Draco's Firebird was burning the field with hits mighty speed, Harry's smooth driving skills placed him in the lead as he drifted in front of Draco. They completed their first lap in style.

"Woooh! Harry won!" shouted Ron. Ginny whispered something in his ear so he could hear it over the crowed.

"He has to complete two more circuits? Oh dear!"

Harry still maintained the lead as they were halfway down the field.

"Fuck this! Patsy, take the wheel!" shouted Draco as he pulled a gun out of his jacket. He leaded out the window and aimed at Harry's back tire.

"Harry! Draco's got a gun!" shouted Cho as she saw Draco from the side mirror.

"You just hold on pretty-lady. I'll take care of him." He shifted into reverse and slammed his foot hard on the pedal. His car smashed into the front of Draco's Pontiac, causing Draco to drop the gun.

"Graaah! Move bitch!" shouted Draco as he got back in the driver's seat. Harry continued to drive backwards, which caused him to push back Draco's car a couple hundred feet. He then shifted to neutral and drove. Mud sprayed from his spinning tired which flung all over Draco's clean Firebird. Finally, Harry shifted into drive and rode on leaving Draco covered in mud.

"Damn you Potter!" shouted Draco as he tried to catch up with him. Unfortunately for Harry, he was not away that Draco had his Pontiac costume fitted with super charged nitro. Draco zoomed past Harry with a burst of nitro speed as he crossed the line.

"He's too fast Harry! What are we gonna do!" shouted Cho over the roar of the engine. Harry, seeing the castle was merely a few yards away, got an idea.

"Hold on! I know a short cut!" He drove off the main track and headed towards a small ramp which was facing the fourth floor window. His Chevy flew off the ramp and crashed into the castle.

"Harry! What are you doing!"

"Relax honey. Just play it cool," said Harry as he drove down the fourth floor corridor. Students inside began to scream as Harry's Chevy roared down the hallway like a fuckin BEAST!

"Harry! Look!" Cho pointed to a large window at the end of the corridor.

"That would be our exit!" shouted Harry. He took one hand off the wheel as he and Cho's hand came together in a firm grip. They were mere inches away from crashing through the fourth floor window as they screamed in unison.

"OH MY GAAAAAAAAAWD!" A wave of broken glass fell towards the grounds as Harry's Chevy flew in the air. Draco was about to cross the finish line, but just then Harry came tumbling down right in front of him with a loud BOOM SHAKA LAKA! Everyone screamed with joy as Harry stepped out of the smoking hot car fallowed by Cho. Draco's Pontiac soon pulled up beside Harry as Draco gout of it.

"Potter! You fuckin cheated! You-" Before he could finish, Harry punched him hard in the balls. "oooohhh! My boys!"

"That's for bringing a gun to a car fight!" said Harry as he towered over Draco's hunched over body.

" "Keep your bloody bar! Come on boys! We're leaving!"

Later that night, Harry and Cho drove up to Make Out Paradise and danced by the light of the car's headlights.

"Oh Harry," said Cho as she rested herself against Harry's firm body, "When I'm with you, I see stars." Harry pulled her in close as they swayed from side to side.

"Baby, when I'm with you, I feel like a star." They kissed as The Ventures "Sleep Walking" played through the car radio.


End file.
